A Warbler Delights
by hijstn
Summary: Kurt, a fashion designer, may or may not have a crush on a baker that he doesn't know. Maybe one day, Kurt will talk to him and discover more about the man he usually only sees through a window. Idea take from a promnt in the GKM, but this is NOT a fill.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked down the street towards his apartment, croissant in hand. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kurt would have been whistling if it weren't for the pastry currently in his mouth.

Warbler's Delights.

Just the name sent a shiver of excited anticipation through Kurt.

Warbler's Delights.

The reason why Kurt mostly ate salad, or at least something non-fattening until after work.

Warbler's delights.

The best bakery with the the cutest Baker in town.

Kurt sighed dreamily as he thought about the baker in question. Kurt had never looked in his eyes, but he seemed nice enough - he was always smiling and laughing with his fellow bakers - and he seemed cute enough - if his adorable mop of curly hair was anything to go by - and Kurt had a schoolboy crush on him because of it.

Then again, Kurt wasn't a schoolboy. He was a grown man - 25 to be exact - and worked as a designer at Alexandra Taylor - the new, yet popular, design team founded by a woman by the name of Alexandra Shopwell.

The Taylor part was a homophone for tailor - and that's what the team did, as well as design outfits for celebrities, runways and other extravagant affairs. Kurt was one of about 100 people who created and traded designs to be contemplated for the runway, for special requests, or for their lower priced line. The best part of the job, Kurt thought, was that he got to do what he loved while still being able to walk the steets without being recognized. The building he came out of weekly (and often daily, just to have a reason to pass Warbler's delights) looked like an office of a business firm. Nobody knew that they were passing by the team of designers responsible for at least one of the clothing items on the body of every other person they passed by.

Kurt was no exception, with his self designed blazer, and was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, courtesy of his friend and colleague Lucy.

Humming to himself, Kurt finished up the last of his croissant, unlocked the door to his apartment, and stepped inside. He was greeted by the soft meow of Lizzie, who jumps down from her perch on a chair as he closes the door. He bent down to rub her head, then gave up on his crouching position and sat on the carpet as she climbed into his lap. "Hey kitty," he softly murmured as she looked up at him, purring. "Yah know," he began with a laugh, "He smiled at me today. I grabbed my croissant from Josh and when i looked up, he was turning around, and he caught my eye and he smiled. But then again, there was a really pretty Brunette behind me." Lizzie meowed, and Kurt chuckled sadly. "I know, I know...story of my life." Lizzie meowed again, causing Kurt to push her off lightly and stand up. "Okay, okay, I'll get you some food. Thank you for letting me tell you my sob story first you silly cat."


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Kurt's phone vibrates with a text from Rachel.

_Did you see him today? ;)_

There's no need to ask who, and Kurt mentally curses himself for telling Rachel about his crush. She's currently in London, performing in _Chicago, _and, thankfully for both of them, still has international data plan, originating from the US. This means that she can send him videos of her playing Roxy, and, for someone who used to spend all day dressed in animal sweaters, Kurt realizes she's certainly gained more appeal...sexually. And of course, thinking about something sexual makes Kurt think about his Baker crush. Not even in a I-want-to-have-sex-with-you kind of way, although Kurt usually has those thoughts when he wakes up in the morning, but in a _I wonder what he's doing right now? _kind of way.

_Yes. I didn't ask Josh about him though, and I'm not going to. _

_Send._

It's a Friday, which means that Kurt is going to try and find inspiration in the sights around him. He's going to try the Park tomorrow, and see what the natural sights do for his creativity versus the harsh lines of buildings that can get tiring. Or maybe he'll just spend tomorrow sketching what he sees. Either way, tomorrow is a drawing day. Starting with the sunrise. Kurt looks at the clock in the microwave. It's 6:24 pm, which means he has time to watch Sweeney Todd once before he goes to bed.

His phone vibrates.

_You should. What's the worst they can do?_

Kurt sighs and gets everything in his bedroom ready for watching Johnny Depp before he replies.

_I dont know. Make it awkward every time i walk into WD? And you know that I cant live without their croissants._

_Send._

_Play_.

While the opening credits are playing (Kurt has no problem not looking at the cartoon blood pouring out from between the gears), Kurt sets his alarm. _5:36 AM_. Hopefully that would be early enough to catch the sunrise, because Kurt's feeling way to lazy to get up and check.

And even though it wasn't a bad day at work, Kurt's tired enough to drift off to sleep before the first rendition of _Johanna_ is sung.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt awakes the next morning to the sounds of his iPod playing "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5, and the title screen for Sweeney Todd playing on repeat. Groaning, he pushes the "alarm off" button, then proceeds to turn off the tv. The sun's just beginning to come over the horizon, and seeing the mix of pinks, purples and oranges makes Kurt wake up and remember his mission.

Oh yeah.

He is going to the park to draw today.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt found himself in dark blue jeans, and white shirt and jacket, holding a schedule, sketchpad and pencil and a cup of coffee.

5:36 AM - Get Up - _Done._

6 - Find place to watch the sunrise (park?); draw

7:30 AM - Go back to sleep if possible, if not, do m. rout then eat/check lizzie's food

8:30 - either be sleeping or go for walk - is warb del open?

10am - revisit designs. get up if still sleeping

12 - be ready to try new restaurant with rachel. if going to wd, attempt something so she wont pester

4pm - revisit designs again

6pm - check lizzies food if nec; have dinner

pocketing the list, kurt grabs his keys, turns of the lights, and walks out the door.

The morning air is a little cold, but thankfully it wakes Kurt up, allowing him to notice the colors in the sky more than he would in his prior, sleepy state. It also allows him to walk to walk to the park nearby quicker, and find a place to sit down.

Now all Kurt needs is inspiration.

Just as he's about to sketch a few lines on paper to try and capture the way the clouds are lightening as the sky turns from red to blue, Kurt hears something.

Then it's gone.

Then it's there.

The melody is faint, but Kurt can pick out words through the sound of the wind in the leaves.

"_...going crazy...want...satisfaction...distant memory..."_

And yes, that's definitely the sound of a guitar accompanying that voice. That very, very nice voice. Kurt doesn't recognize the song, but for some reason he wants to sing, or at least hum, along with the words he doesn't know.

Instead, he finds himself standing up and walking toward the voice.

"_...is are you mine..."_

Then the voice is gone, and when Kurt finds the bench he's sure the mystery singer must have been sitting in, no one's there. No voice is drifting in the wind either and for some reason, even though Kurt's now seeing people, people that weren't in his line of sight before, he feels alone.


End file.
